Anatomy Of A Relationship
by Ear-Tweak-Sama
Summary: Three years have passed, and Katara has decided to remain with Zuko in the Fire Nation. Only problem is, she didn't count on getting pregnant. And with a child comes new experiences - will Katara and Zuko survive them or be pulled apart?
1. The Choices

A/N: So, I got this idea from reading another fanfiction story - this in no way has anything to do with that author's story, but the concept of basing the chapters plots on nursey rhymes or children games is.

Song: Rockabye baby

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warnings: Slight fluff/lemon mentioned

AU/CU: I'm basing this on pure imagination - of what I think would happen if Zuko and Katara were in a relationship and decided to be together after the events of Sozin's Comet. And they've all matured a great deal so if they seem AU - than its understandable.

Rating: T

The Choices

Lately roaming the immense halls of the Fire Nation, Katara found herself recalling odd memories from her childhood. Her favorite : when she lost her first tooth, she was upset of course - it hurt, like hell, but her mother picked her up and soothed her by softly humming. The memory made her smile and also brought tears to her eyes, she missed her mother, more than words could express, but she died long ago and Katara had finally found peace with time.

She ran her slim fingers through her thick brown hair - she often did this when she was thinking, and been doing her fair share of that recently. Her life had changed drastically since she and her friends defeated the corrupted Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko had become the new Fire Lord, Aang the highly respected and worshiped Avatar, Sokka and Suki happily married and living back home with the Southern Water Tribe, and Toph travelling the world with Aang searching for any possible remains of the Air Nomads. And Katara, well, she decided to remain by Zuko's side. Three years had passed since then, although she was living within the palace of the Fire Nation, she was fairly independent - working as a healer in a shop Zuko had given her: he'd hoped that it would make her happy, and it did. And living in separate house, that she'd purchase with the money she'd earned, contributed as well.

Yes, her life was fairly comfortable, and she deserved it after everything she'd been through - hell, they all did. Katara moved from the hall and over towards one of the open double paneled windows. She was approaching the eve of her twentieth birthday, a celebration was going to be held in her honor - and it was going to be hosted by Iroh. She had hoped that Zuko wouldn't tell anyone, but he knew that someone somewhere down the line would have gotten the truth from him. She glanced up at the sky, the clouds were a light blue and outlined a shimmering silver. Summer in the Fire Nation was as cliched as it sounded - a polar opposite to living in the South Pole.

She made a subtle movement - brushing her hand over her lower abdomen. Katara gave a faint smile. So, much thinking, and so little time. She use to be more organized than this - more deliberate and precise. But, that was before she and Zuko became - whatever they were - boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers - who knew. She didn't. Some how in her attempt to aid him and help him shape his falling nation, he'd changed her and in more ways than she thought even possible. She behaved more out of passion, than her usual level-headed self; more like a Firebender than a Waterbender. Katara laughed at the thought, comes with dating one - she figured.

"Katara?"

The waterbender smiled - it hadn't surprised her that he had been watching her, he didn't miss much these days - especially when regarding her. "Zuko, hey. What are you doing here?"

"My Uncle told me you were here. He said you looked - depressed. He was concerned." explained the young Fire Lord, walking over to join her. "I was worried about you, as well."

Katara leaned in to him, closed her eyes and sighed. "Hmm. . I'm fine. Just had a lot on my mind lately." He draped his arms around her waist, allowing her body to mold into his perfectly, as if they had been destined to be together - like two pieces of the same puzzle. She opened her eyes, allowed them to drift to her stomach, and then began rubbing it in a circular motion. She wasn't the same young girl she was when she met Zuko, he wasn't the same young boy - but the mindset of her younger self still lingered, considerably now.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you decided to stay here?" Zuko asked, nuzzling Katara's neck. "You've helped me a lot since I became the Fire Lord, and I appreciate it."

Katara nodded. "You're welcome, glad I could help." She was fortunate, she chided herself, that Zuko_ had_ allowed her to remain here. Times were still troubling, and although relations between the nations were better - Firebenders and Waterbender still had a troubled history. But, maybe just maybe their relationship could change that.

She looked up and studied him for a moment - watching him as he inhaled the scent of her hair, and stroked her arms to comfort her - she was uncertain if he could handle the news of her pregnancy at the moment; however, she was a twelve weeks a long and he or someone within the palace was bounded to notice her newly gained weight. She turned and faced him, burying her face in his heavily decorated chest, he wore so many layers nowadays, royal robes she figured. Katara took hold of a layer, only lightly grabbing it - afraid of tearing the fabric - and then mumbled something incoherently.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you." He placed a little distance between them - about an arms length - "Katara?"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Those weren't the words she wanted to say, she wasn't sorry for herself, not entirely, but she was sorry for him.

The young Fire Lord stiffened, his body became tense and ridged. His hands fell from her shoulders and dropped to his sides - that's one thing he hadn't expected. "How -how did this happen?" Those weren't the exact words he wanted to say either.

A light laugh escaped her lips. "I think you know how, Zuko."

His lips slightly parted, but he didn't speak, somehow all he could manage was a head nod. Zuko tilted her head downward and placed a clammy hand on Katara's belly. "Are you sure? It's early, isn't?"

She nodded and he uttered a light, "Oh." Katara bit her lip - she hadn't originally intended for her announcement to be that - dramatic. She blamed the hormones, under a level-head she wouldn't have created such a scene. She had wanted it to be more calculated and thought out. "I'm planning on keeping the baby. I understand if this. . .complicates things, but it's my choice and if you want nothing -" she was cut off by the placement of his finger upon her lips.

"Shh. Katara. Don't even say it - of course I want the baby, too." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, "I just didn't expect that you would be - well, it caught me off guard."

A small breeze blew around them and ruffled Katara's loose hair, making Zuko smooth it back into place, "Is that why you refused to live _inside_ the palace?" he suggested, "You wanted to keep this a secret."

Katara stifled a laugh, "Something like that - I, I just wasn't thinking clearly." she paused, "I'm sure you would agree, producing a child out of wedlock will damage your standing with your people. It has taken you some time to win over their trust." She didn't continue with her comment, he knew where she was going and it didn't need to be said.

Zuko inhaled deeply, then let the air out through his nose. He was processing deliberatly, whatever he was going to say, he was making sure it wouldn't offend her or even anger her. He cared deeply for Katara, just as he would their child, but her concerns were correctly placed. When he ascended the throne, the people of the nation were, to put it lightly cynical; however, with time and patience he eventually won them over and all grew to gradually love him. There were a few who still favored in his father's rule, those followers, although they were allowed to roam freely, still needed to be watched in case of an uprising.

He shrugged. "I'm not too concerned with the nation, at the moment. My people are happy, and I'm sure they'll be even more so when we announce the pregnancy."

Katara blinked. "Announce? Zuko, I'm not even ready to tell my family - let a lone the entire Fire Nation."

"It won't be good idea to keep this hidden for long." he said seriously, taking her hand and leading her to his suite. She released his hand soon after, liking the idea of walking with him willingly than by force, he tried not to seem bothered by it - instead he straightened his clothes while they moved through the hall. "Plus, there are a few things we need to start considering."

"Such as?" She challenged, lifting an eyebrow. "Other than the obvious, that is."

He sighed, "Just making a few changes to the palace, a new room, teachers, trainers, etc. I wasn't talking about the baby and it's bending capabilities."

"Right." she said flatly. "I'm sure the idea doesn't bother you at all."

"How about we keep an upbeat attitude, Katara. It's not fair of you to instantly assume that I'll be bother by the idea that our child _could_ be a waterbender."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Zuko was right of course, she knew that, but it didn't mean she believed him - at least not completely. He opened the grand door of suite, it was a deep crimson red with gold trimmings along the edges, she hadn't noticed how beautiful it was before. He led her to the bed, offering her a seat, Katara accepted, but faced in the opposite direction of him - arms still crossed and face still sour.

He growled lowly in frustration that seemed to be more directed toward her obvious unhappiness than any disappointment with himself. Still, that's why he was so attracted to her, she was stubborn, independent, brave, caring, and hell the best damn Waterbender he had ever faced. Those were the things he needed to focus on, and as he did his hand settled on her abdomen, that made her turn and face him. She realized then with a small smile and a great rush of warmth to her heart that he would be there for her, that he actually did mean what he'd said - no matter how much she thought he was going to regret it later.

Katara pressed her lips against his, it was a small seemingly innocent kiss, something she'd come to call a 'butterfly kiss', before looping her arms around his neck. "You're right, Zuko. I need to be positive and not contribute to the already complex situation. I know you mean well."

He agreed with a simple soft sound from his throat, anything that would make this pregnancy easier on her was worth agreeing to - regardless of the situation.

Night drew near and both of them settled into Zuko's bed. Katara had cocooned herself into the bed instantly after the two had finished talking, prior to her falling asleep they had their meals delivered to his room, and Zuko informed one of his servants of a Council Meeting the following morning. Zuko, however, remained awake, fully content on watching Katara sleep. She was snuggled close to him, with her head resting against his shoulder, and stomach pressed to his arm. He ran his fingers through her hair, his favorite past time, then kissed her forehead. He was going to be a father, he'd never thought about the idea before now, and now that it was happening it all was very terrifying and exciting.

He shifted himself so that his arm was tucked comfortably behind Katara's neck and found himself smiling much, much wider than he normally did. Zuko started humming, a rhyme his mother sung to him when she rocked him to sleep, " and down will come baby, cradle and all." He keep humming the song lightly to himself, so not to disturb Katara, until he drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. The Council

A/N: Glad I've gained a few new readers and I happy that you guys are enjoying the story.

Song: The Three Blind Mice

Genre: Drama, Romance

Warning: Fluff/Lemons will be mentioned

AU/CU: Again, this is purely from my imagination - my interpretation of how the story arch would progress if Zuko and Katara pursued a relationship. This is Canon, with slight AU because of the characters maturity. [ And I made up a great deal of the Counselors except Iroh, and Katara's assistant]

Rating: T

The Council

"Lord Zuko, have you considered the proposition of the Earth Kingdom colonies?"

Zuko looked up from the request. "I have reviewed it."

High Counselor Zhi nodded then looked to the other members of the Council, the others gave their own agreements as well. "There is another matter, my Lord." he started, reluctantly peering over at the young Fire Lord. The High Counselor was recently appointed the position by Zuko himself, it was under the greatly welcomed advice of his Uncle. He had made sure to give a position to his Uncle as well, it would have been foolish of him not to offer his biggest supporter a role with power.

"Such as, High Counselor?"

"What I believe Counselor Zhi is talking about is the matter of Lady Katara." another Counselor, Mistress Chen, said. She stood and bowed her head, showing her deepest respects for the young Lord.

Zuko sighed and pushed the colonies request aside. There were Three council members not including his Uncle, it was his job as the newly ascended Fire Lord to appoint new counselors for his rein. The previous ones, although not avaid fans of his father, weren't completely compromising or welcoming with his redemption. Corruption was a disease that tainted his family's history, he knew it would be hard for him to escape his past, but he was willing to do all that he could to win over his nation's love.

"Are you planning on marrying her? I believe that is the question, my Lord."

"I'm sure there are more pressing matters than that of my nephew's relationship." Iroh suggested, offering his opinion.

"No matter is more important than the Fire Lord taking a wife - or producing an heir. If he does not intend of marrying Lady Katara, we must find him a suitable wife." Counselor Yu added. He was the eldest of the group, more so than Iroh was anyways. Which meant his wisdom was backed by experience, which was exactly what Zuko needed - but persuading him to his side was another story entirely.

The Counselor's Chambers was a grand room, that like most of the palace was painted a deep shade of red, in the center of the room was a large circular table with four chairs on one side and then Zuko elaborately decorated chair on the other. Paintings, maps, and jade statues filled the room, making Zuko feel claustrophobic and gave the room a cluttered atmosphere. His head gradually fell into his hand, he messaged his temples, clearly not interested in discussing marriage. This wasn't the first discussion that had taken place, he'd been given numerous since Katara announced that she was pregnant, and at the moment neither of them were interested in a marriage bond, but more so their unborn child.

"I hadn't planned on proposing anytime soon," Zuko said finally. "I might, but now isn't the time." He ignored the last comment about finding him a suitor.

The three counselor's exchanged individual glances - they appeared unhappy with this answer. He could have remedied their concerns, perhaps it wasn't fair of him to be deliberately resilient, but he of course had heavier concerns plaguing his mind. Katara's pregnancy was proving to be a troubling one, since she'd made the announcement a few weeks ago to him she'd instructed, by a confidential source, to remain on bed rest until the sickness subsided.

She was about fifteen to sixteen weeks a long now, and the pregnancy was still a secret. He begged her to remain within his suite, but she insisted on going back to her home - she claimed that she wasn't going to deprive good people, people who needed her help, of the healing and medicine they needed : even if he told her her health was more important.

"Fire Lord Zuko, this council, excluding the vote of council member Iroh, believe that before you decide on fixing relations with the other Kingdoms and Nations, that you must first instill a sense of security here - within the Fire Nation - first."

"I do not agree," Iroh countered. "My nephew has done a good job repairing the damage done by the previous Fire Lord. It takes time to heal a wound - we should not rush into these things."

Zuko held up his hand to silence his Uncle, "Uncle, no, it's okay. What does the council suggest?"

The frown lines grew a long the narrow face of Counselor Yu, "Perhaps proving to your people how you intend to unify them - although small, your father still has followers - you must appeal to them and be gracious to them -"

"- It would lessen the chance of a rebellion, and it would also secure your safety as the Fire Lord, as well." Mistress Chen finished.

Unable to listen to anymore, Zuko stood and bowed respectfully, and then politely excused himself. He didn't need to be there for the council to be dismissed, his Uncle, although not the High Counselor, he possessed more power Counselor Zhi did - which meant he had the authority to commence and dismiss meetings. He went directly to his suite and changed from his royal robes - he hated that he had to wear then constantly, but complied because of the role he had to play. But since he was going to visit Katara, she lived not too far from the palace, just a little beyond the marketplace, it was only natural for him to desire a change of clothes as he wander among his people.

A knock came to the door, followed by a polite throat sound from his Uncle. Iroh gave his nephew a sympathetic look, "Zuko, you are doing a fine job. You know what you want - don't let them control your choices. They are here only to give you advice - nothing more."

"Thank you, Uncle. I know. I knew it would be like this when I ascended the throne." Zuko said solemnly. He rubbed his scar as if irritated, the scar no longer bothered him as much as it use to - but the constant reminder of his father still did.

"Are you going to see Katara, Zuko?"

"Hmm," he nodded. "She hasn't been feeling well. I'm just going to check up on her."

"Love has seemed to blossomed between you two, I am very happy that you have found someone to care about. You have grown up a lot in three years."

Iroh was still standing near the door, and Zuko gave him a half-hearted smile, he appreciated his Uncle presence here he was the father figure that he desperately needed. Zuko wondered why he hadn't realized sooner, he loved his Uncle - a great deal. The young Fire Lord looked at the elder man. It felt so strange to happy again, like he was with his mother when he was young - hell, it felt strange to be home again.

Zuko heart felt both warm and heavy within his chest - much like his recently gained responsibilities troubled him. He knew it was unusual for him to feel so at bliss with his life, even the heeding words of three elder counselors didn't bother him. He brushed back his a loose strand of his shaggy hair - he still needed to trim it, not to make him bald, but enough to get rid of the ratty nature of it.

Iroh laughed heartily, "Your hair is fine, Zuko. But, you know what I am wondering - why is it that you didn't tell me Katara was pregnant?"

Zuko's head instantly shot up, "But how did you. . ?"

His uncle laughed again, then walked over to his nephew and patted him lovingly on the shoulder. "I may not be as young as you, nephew, but was a father once - Lu Ten's mother had a difficult pregnancy as well."

He paused as he straightened his trousers, "I was sworn to silence. I promised Katara."

Iroh nodded, then followed his nephew out of his suite. The entire palace smelled of cinnamon, which meant that a few elders were praying. That was typical behavior this late in the day. As they descended the stairs of the palace soldiers saluted and suggested that they accompany him, in the event that someone takes an attempt on his life - both Iroh and Zuko declined, they reassured them that the young Fire Lord would be fine.

The markets were buzzing with life - again typical for this time a day. It humbled him to see his people so happily going about their lives, living as if nation hadn't been in danger. It pleased his as well.

Iroh and Zuko parted ways once they reached Katara's door, Iroh sent his best wishes and was sorry he couldn't visit. Zuko watched his uncle wander down the street a few blocks before disappearing into a local tea shop, he shook his head and laughed. Same old uncle.

Zuko opened the door of Katara's house, knowing that she never locked the door, and then closed the door behind him. Slipping out of his shoes, he stepped on to the floor landing and smiled as he was welcomed by Katara's assistant - Wu, a young girl about eleven or twelve who was learning about the wonders of heat therapy and muscle relief

"Fire Lord Zuko!" she squealed, her golden eyes bright with excitement. "What a pleasure it is to see you, can I help you with anything?"

The lights were on in the hallway, but not in her room or study - odd, but not all that surprising considering it was Katara. "No. Wu, where is Katara? She told me she was heading home."

Wu blinked, "Lady Katara is with a patient right now. I was just running an errand for her." she showed him the fresh bandages, "She ran out, so she asked me to get her some."

He nodded and followed behind the young girl. A small smile twitched at his lips to see Wu prance around merrily, it pleased him to know that one day, maybe, he would have a daughter who would behave similar to the young girl while also have an interest in helping people.

Oddly enough, as they approached Katara's small clinic, he found himself straightening out his clothes, wanting to appear decent without his guise of his royal robes, or at least half the man he felt with them on. The two manuvered themselves through the crowds of the market, Zuko had almost lost sight of the young girl, not that he needed her as a guide, but he felt uncomfortable allowing her to wander aimlessly.

Few people bowed in the streets, it wasn't expected of them - as Zuko instructed at his coronation, but some found it disturbing not to acknowledge their Lord, it was an old tradition, one that Zuko had few problems with but knew better than to fight against. He had to pick his battles, and this wasn't one of them.

"You know they really respect you, Zuko," Katara said, lovingly. "You've done a lot to get the Fire Nation where it is today."

His head shot up and smiled. A bad habit he'd fallen into because of her - he couldn't help it - each time he saw her beautiful face and deep ocean blue eyes - he just had to smile. "I wish they'd stop. I don't deserve it."

Katara shook her head disapprovingly - She believed that Zuko was too hard on himself, he blamed himself too harshly for his father's mistakes and it was hampering his potential. She rubbed her belly, she feared for the future - not only the child's, but Zuko's. Complications were all they seemed to run into lately, and she wondered when the solutions would arrive.

"Lady Katara, I found the bandages you wanted. Can I assist you with the patient?" Wu, exclaimed, "Oh, and Lord Zuko too!"

Katara giggled, "Of course you can. Come on, Wu. Let's see how much you remember."

Zuko followed behind the two but remained behind them, not wanting to interrupt their session. He watched attentively from the sidelines as Wu did as instructed by Katara, oh course with Katara being a Waterbender and Wu a Firebender made Katara's teachings slightly more . . . difficult, but she'd figured a way passed it. She had a way of doing that as well.

His eyes lingered; however, not on the patient, but instead on Katara's swollen belly. She had gained a little more weight around her midsection, not too much, but enough to show. Catching his gaze Katara simply smiled and walked over to him. She sat down beside him on one of the benches that were placed within the clinic, and joined him in watching Wu work.

"The baby kicked today." she said. "It felt oddly familiar."

Zuko blinked, "What does that mean?"

She stifled a laugh with her hand, "I think that means that the baby is more like you than me." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "You forget that I've been on the receiving end of that kick - more than once."

The subtle movement that radiated from his from Katara's belly into his hand surprised him. He hadn't expected their baby to be . . . this developed. He with drew his hand, the terrifying sensation overcoming him - and he instantly regretted his retreat, but Katara said nothing.

"I'm finished, Lady Katara." Wu saluted, with a toothy grin.

The elder man stood hesitantly, but moved from the bed he'd been lying on, and motioned toward his belongings. Before leaving he paid both Wu and Katara for their troubles, bowed to Zuko and then left commenting on how much better his body felt. Wu was excused soon after the client left, Katara gave her her monthly wages and then set her on her way - leaving only Zuko.

"I met with the Council today." he said, slowly.

"Hm," Katara muttered, as she shuffled around cleaning. "And, how did that go?"

"As expected." he shrugged, standing to assist her. "They want me to marry soon."

"Really?" she said, placing a bowl in the cabinet. "Any suggestions? Maybe some Fire Nation noble woman?"

"Katara - don't! You know I would never - "

"- never what Zuko? Do as your people suggested? As your Council advises?" she asked, facing him. "We both know that the Council doesn't approve of me. ME! A Waterbender the next Fire Lady or Queen or whatever it is you'll call your wife."

Her body trembled and she began to sway on her feet. Zuko flew to her side instantly, ushering her to sit down, and catch her footing. She shooed him away, not wanting him to baby her - she could take care of herself, she reminded him. She'd spoken with a few elder women among the palace and questioned them about the wonders of pregnancy, many women told her that the emotions of the mother put a lot of stress on the child and could possible result in a premature birth.

Katara calmed herself, inhaling through her nose and then releasing the breath through her mouth. "What about the other Nations? I thought you wanted to unify them? Did the Council not like your ideas?"

Zuko sighed, "They believe that it is best for me to work on internal relations first - unifying my people before I go sticking my nose in other people's business."

She took his hand and kissed it. "Why can't you do both? It can't be that difficult."

He looked into her eyes and gave her a small sad smile, "That would take me away from you, and the baby." Zuko stood and moved toward the open window, "I don't want to be like my father - and it seems like that's what the Council is afraid of. Honestly, I think I'm a little afraid of that possibility too."

Rocking to her feet, Katara followed suit and took her place next to Zuko. "You are nothing like your father - you know that." She took a hold of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes, "don't listen to those three old bull pigs. Do, what you see is best."

Then and there he seized her mouth, the kiss was passionate and hungry. He was lonely and it showed from how he kissed her, she didn't pull back or even fight his lips, instead she welcomed them. She loved the slight heat that built up behind them as she nibbled on tongue or as she teased his lips open wider with her own tongue. The kisses soon left their mouths and trailed down toward other limbs such as necks, shoulders, and hands.

There was a room in the back that Katara kept secret from the rest of the clinic, she hadn't intended on using it that night, but she found herself in the awkward position of being unable to refuse her dear Fire Lord. Clothes were removed, and sheets were rumpled. Zuko paused before he slipped into her, he questioned about the baby's well-being and if this could possible harm it. Katara merely laughed and urged him to continue, reassuring him that no harm would come to the child.

Their love making didn't last long - Zuko still had to return to the palace and Katara had business of her own to finish. It was night when he finally did decide to leave, but before he did he turned to Katara kissed her hand and said, "I love you. You know that right?"

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I love you too."

Zuko decided from then on that nothing was going to get in the way of his happiness, that of course included Katara and the baby. So for now, he would let the mice play - they could have their fun, but soon he'd take his stand and make his mark on his kingdom.


End file.
